Welcome To The Universe
by The Final Shadow
Summary: Series 7 with OC, up until the end of the ponds. Taken from their world by hostile forces, thrown into a universe they never thought existed. What happens when an avid Doctor Who fan and his girlfriend are trapped in the universe of the show he so dearly loves. Can he keep the timelines intact, or will everything crumble around them?
1. Void Ship

I toyed with the model Sonic Screwdriver, turning it over in my hands and occasionally tossing it from one palm over to the other.  
"I'm bored Taz" I whispered over to the girl opposite me, risking a brief glance to the front of the room, eyeing the clock to see that it read 3:00 PM, five minutes until the end of the lesson.  
"I know you are Matt" Tarryn replied back, her trademark half smile flitting across her lips, "But school will be over soon and then we have the whole evening to ourselves. I grinned back, staring into her greenish-grey eyes and her back into my ocean blue.  
The hairs on the back of my arms and neck all stood up at once, prickling with a feeling of electrical energy passing through them, not only that, but a metallic flavor had flitted over my tongue, much like the taste of wet copper or blood. I could see that Tarryn was feeling it as well, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the people around us however, were continuing like nothing was happening at all.  
That didn't last long however, as after a minute of this strange feeling a large explosion occurred outside and the windows blew in all at once. Screams were heard from everyone, apart from me and Tarryn, us two just looking at the windows in surprise. I pocketed the Sonic toy i had been playing with, and as everyone was fleeing the room stood.  
"Come on you two." I just about heard my teacher call out to me over the screams of the rest of my classmates, we need to get out of here.  
I payed him no heed however, looking out of the class room window at a large smoking crater in the ground, a crater that was filled by a pure gold sphere. I swallowed hard, realizing where i had seen it before and linking it to the feelings i had experienced earlier. This was a void ship.  
"Thats impossible" I muttered.  
"What is it honey?" Tarryn asked, stepping up behind me and slipping her hand into mine, our fingers instinctively clasping down on one another.  
"A void ship" I said too her, without looking away from the impossible ship before me.  
"What's a void ship?" Tarryn asked, still confused. I let out an exasperated sigh, Tarryn didn't know where the object had come from because she hadn't watched Doctor who, or, if she had, it wasn't the Doomsday episode at the end of season two.  
"Its an inter dimensional transportation vessel, allowing the occupants to travel through the gap between universes, from one reality and straight into another. But its totally impossible for it to be here."  
"How do you know all that, and why is it impossible?" Tarryn pushed, seemingly unperturbed as the golden sphere began to uncase itself and fold back into nothing.  
"I can answer both at once" I replied, a smile brought on by fear and exhilaration creeping across my face. "Doctor Who" I said, turning to face her and giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

-X-X-

The Sphere had completely pulled itself open by the time we had gotten out of the building and into the schools playing fields where it had landed. Out of the ship climbed a woman with what looked to be an egg whisk coming out of her hand and an eye stalk from her forehead.  
"Tarryn, stay behind me, im going to try something very stupid that could end up in me being killed ,or, it could just about save everybody on this planet, so, just be quiet and go along with whatever i say, okay?" I said sternly to Tarryn, giving her hand a little squeeze before moving behind me.  
I took a step forward to the Dalek Puppet and slipped my Trans-Temporal screwdriver toy from my pocket, making sure that the speaker wasn't facing the Dalek, for then the entire plan would go to waste.  
"Hello!" I shouted out to the woman, who instantly stopped and turned, raising her hand.  
"Identify yourself" The woman barked, her accent was definitely Welsh, "Or you will be exterminated" she added needlessly, crackles of energy sparking around the nozzle of her Dalek Gun.  
"Me?" I said with a smirk, the cocky attitude, fueled only by adrenaline hiding my true fear. "Why, I'm the Doctor" I continued, my grin widening slightly as a shiver passed through the Daleks body.  
"You do not match any incarnations of the Doctor in the Dalek Archive" The Dalek stated simply, taking a step toward me.  
"Ah, yes, im new, number 12, Hello" I said, waving the hand that held the screwdriver at her, "I invoke Article 15 of the Shadow proclamation" I continued quickly, my demeanor changing instantly as i remembered something from the show.  
"By Galactic Law you must take me to your leaders so that I can speak with them in an act of peace." I continued, my heart beginning to race faster.  
"What are you doing?" Tarryn whispered into my ear.  
"Oh, well, potentially saving the lives of everyone on this planet" I replied, with a cheeky smirk on my face, hiding the real terror that was coursing through me. I was bargaining my life with a Dalek by posing to be their mortal enemy, the only thing that i could think of working at the time, if it didn't Tarryn and I would be dead in a heartbeat, if it did, god knows where that would leave us. "But on the occasion that it doesn't work" I said, turning to her, a sadder smile on my face. "Run".  
Horror quickly dawned over her features, realizing that i was making this foolish ploy in a stupid attempt to save her life, nevertheless, she gave a small nod.  
"You will come with me" The Dalek spoke. Raising its arm.  
"Wai-" I began to say, raising my arm, before being shot in the chest by a high powered laser.

-X-X-

My senses slowly returned. Firstly it was my sense of touch, my body realizing that it was on a hard, cold floor, my cheek pressed heavily against it and a slither of drool slightly poking out from my mouth. I let out a low growl of pain, my head aching as if i had been punched in the jaw.  
"It's okay" Came a voice from what sounded like a long way away. "Inter dimensional travel, scrambles the head a bit, and well, the Dalek laser didn't exactly help. Just give it a second."  
I slowly began to open my eyes. They were met with a pair of brown boots and a stone white floor, as well as two large black rims ofthe bottoms of Daleks a little way behind them.  
"Oh god, i think i know where i am" I said, sitting up slowly and cradling my head in my hands. "Parliament of the Daleks and all that right?" i said, shaking my head slightly, the pain clearing at a rapid rate.  
"How could you know that?" The voice said, "How could you know that when your not even from this UNIVERSE, in fact, now that i think of it, how are you in this universe at all, i shut all of those pesky parallels off a lifetime ago."  
"Oh ask the daleks" I said dismissively, standing up, my blurred vision becoming focused.  
Before me stood a man in a tweed jacket, his neck being hugged tightly by a Bow Tie and a pair of black trousers encompassing his legs. "And you are the Doctor" i said, short of breath.  
"The one and only" He replied, nodding slowly and giving me a suspicious eye. "But who, are you, and how did you get into this universe" The Doctor asked.  
"Daleks pulled me in, they arrived in a void ship, they took me and my girlfriend Tarryn, only reason they didn't kill me is because i convinced their drone that i was you, stupid robot woman fell for it and knocked me out cold." I said, a grin forming. This is what i had dreamed of all my life, something new and amazing and once again amazing. Yes i was in mortal danger from an alien race that i didn't think existed and sure my girlfriend was no-where to be seen in this room, but I already knew how this one turned out, I knew that we would be okay.  
"Wait, Your girlfriend?" The Doctor asked, "But if you are here, and she was with you, then where is she now?" The Doctor asked, a slightly worried look crossing over his face.  
"My guess?" i said, a little grin appearing, "With the ponds."  
The Doctors shock was immediate, he began to ask a question but was cut off by one of the Daleks.  
"You will Come with us" It spoke, and then began to trundle off, expecting us to follow, which, ultimately, we did.


	2. Asylum Of The Daleks pt1

**_AN: Hey Guys, i would like to thank the two reviewers who reviewed earlier today and i would like to say that this chapter is actually dedicated to you two because you reviewed so quickly. I really do mean it. You guys are awesome and i didnt support any support so quickly. In any case, on with the story._**

**_thank you: loverbella and rose in the permafrost_**

****As the Daleks trundled ahead the Doctor and I walked in complete silence. We didn't look at eahchother and we did not speak. I knew what was going through his mind, i knew what he was thinking. He knew that if i was here then the walls of reality itself were at risk, that everything that was, is and could ever be could come to an end. My very presence in this universe was dangerous and all together bad.

"You want to know how i know about the Ponds don't you?" I queried, risking a quick glance at the ancient Time Lord.

He nodded the affirmative i needed. I cleared my throat with a quick cough and i could feel the Daleks listening, i had presumed they had already figured out the fact that i was not a future incarnate of the Doctor.

"In my universe, your life, most of it at least, is a television show." I paused for effect, when the Doctor didn't talk i continued, slipping my hands into my trouser pockets, my black three quarter length jacket flowing behind me in a similar way to the Tenth Doctors when he had done the same whilst wearing a trench coat. "I know whats coming Doctor," I said, feeling his eyes pass over me, "you have to be strong Doctor, things are going to happen, fixed points in time will occur, and some things will happen that cannot be changed, not ever." I said, letting out a large breath.

In front of us a door opened, the Doctor straightened his Bow Tie and the two Daleks entered, us close behind.

"How much trouble Mister Pond?" The Doctor asked grinning, me hands in pockets swaggering in next to him, "out of ten?" he said with a smirk, gazing over the three people before us, two of which i recognized as Amy Pond and Rory Williams, one of which was my own girlfriend Tarryn. "Eleven" he said, grinning.

"Hello sweetie." i said, walking up to Tarryn and embracing her tightly. She stepped away from me rather quickly however, a stern look on her face. She observed me for a few seconds before rearing back and slapping me hard on the face. "What the hell was that for" I shouted, forgetting we were in the presence of the three greatest people in the universe.

"For putting yourself in danger like that you Nugget" she said, her South African accent ringing clear in the holding room of the Daleks. Then, she quickly closed the distance between us and pushed her lips hard to mine before stepping back and smiling sweetly.

"And that?" i queried breathlessly.

"For keeping us alive" She grinned, i smiled back, the grin was infectious. I slipped my hand into hers, our fingers closing around each other.

"Doctor, this is Tarryn. I believe i mentioned her earlier." I said, to the shocked people before us. The Doctor regained his composure quickly, realizing there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Yes, of course, your girlfriend. Yes." He stuttered, rubbing his hands together before embracing the Ponds.

"Matty, we have been captured by the Deluxe" Tarryn said to me, squeezing my hand.

I went very still very quickly, turning to my partner with a confused grin on my face, the ponds stifling their laughter and the Doctors mouth open in an 'O' of shock.

"What, the paint company?" I teased, "They could have worked on the decor a little bit" I continued. At this point the Ponds couldn't help it and both broke into little sniggers.

"It's Daleks Love" I said, pulling her close to me so that her head rested on my chest.

As soon as we had all been acquainted a heavy rumbling from deep in the ship commenced, the room we were in started to twist and turn. I released Tarryn from my grip and rubbed my hands together in a similar fashion to the Doctor, a habit that I had picked up from watching the show so extensively.

"Be brave my love" I said to Tarryn as the roof of the room split open and we emerged into a much larger area.

-X-X-

Daleks lined all sides of the room. It was large and domed, stretching high upward with tiers of stands that had multiple Daleks sitting on them. Directly in front of us lay an organic Dalek. What was usually deep within the metal casing of a Daleks hull, staring at us, its one large eye blinking occasionally. A human Dalek also stood on the podium infront of us, the platform accessible by a soft ramp. Not only that, over to the right i could see it. That amazing blue box, the item of so many fantasies and moments in my head. Something i never thought i would see in the wood. The TARDIS.

"So, where are we then, a spaceship right?" Amy asked over to my right. I realized i hadn't formally introduced myself yet, im sure that Tarryn had with the god knows how long we had been on the ship already, but just unconscious, whether it was minutes or hours i was unsure, but no doubt she had introduced herself to them.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave." The Doctor said, kissing Amy's forehead and then looking over to Rory, and then giving a smile over to me and Tarryn, almost like a vote of confidence in our favor.

"What do we do?" Amy pressed, her concern showing in her voice and face, obviously wondering why the Daleks hadn't exterminated us all by now.

"Make them Remember you" I said in the Doctors place as he walked out into the Centre of the room, all of the Daleks eyestalks following him intently.

"Well, Come on then" The Doctor yelled out, spinning around on the spot. "You've got me. What are you waiting for? " He continued, standing facing toward the main podium where the organic dalek sat. "At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." He ended, closing his eyes tightly, expecting the death rays of hundreds of Daleks simultaneously firing at him.

"Save us" The organic Dalek spoke,"You will save us."

The Doctors eyes sparked open instantly, gazing intently at the Dalek in the pod. "I'll what?"He asked.

"You will save the Daleks." The organic reiterated. a small grin spread across my face as all of the Daleks began to chant "Save the Daleks," repeatedly.

"Well," The Doctor said over the din of the Daleks, "This is new."

-X-X-

It took about the time of the Doctor Who opening sequence for the Daleks to all calm down and stop their insistent chanting. If i hadn't known better i would have said i heard desperation in their grating, metallic voices.

"Whats he doing" Asked Rory as we all observed the time lord silently look around the room, occasionally throwing confused glances my way and concerned glances in Rory and Amy's direction.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now," Amy rattled off, i sent a supportive smile her way .

"Some things wrong with Amy and Rory," I said, picking up where she left off, "And he straightens his bow tie" I finish with a chuckle. Tarryn warningly squeezed my hand. "Whats wrong babe?" I asked her.

"I think you upset them Matt." she said, nodding over to Amy and Rory.

"She's right and wrong." Amy said, strolling over to us, Rory standing to our left, "Who are you and how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"It's complicated and there are more important things at stake at the moment" I said, looking at her apologetically, "Think of us like River" I say, seeing the effect that the name has on the both of them. "We know whats going to happen in your future, like the Doctor said, be brave Pond and Rory the Roman, the universe needs you to be strong." I say, smiling softly at them, "And so does he" i say finally, glancing over at the Doctor, who was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

"We have arrived" Announced the priminester Dalek.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor immediately replied. I took this moment to break out of Tarryns hands and walk, hands in pockets, to where the Doctor was.

"Doctor, Void Walker" The Dalek spoke.

"The priminester will speak to you both now" The human Dalek, who i recognized as Darla from the show, said.

My thoughts were racing as we approached the pod. Void Walker? What did it mean, how could i have a title? Was i important or significant in some way to this universe?

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" The Doctor asked as he approached the Human-Dalek hybrid, me close behind him.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise. " She replied emotionlessly.

"You had a daughter." The Doctor tried, seeing if he could evoke some kind of emotional response, trying desperately to see if the original Darla was still in there.

"I know. I've read my file." She replied, almost sarcastically.

The Doctor looked at her once in disgust and walked past her. I looked at her with sympathy, and saw a flicker of something behind her eyes. Something human. But then in an instant it was gone. Seeing that flicker of humanity disappear from her eyes as quickly as it returned broke something in me.

"Why am i here oh mighty Primeinester of a race so pitiful?" I spat, my anger overflowing.

"You are here for time needs to be preserved" The priminester Dalek said, his eye narrowing to a slit. The Doctor looked at me startled, as if silently asking how i could address the Daleks as pitiful with all the destruction they had caused.

"My being here was foretold in time then, like destiny.?" I questioned. When i got no answer i continued. "A destiny set out by who? By you?" I asked, spinning round to face the Daleks. "By all of you?" I practically screamed this time. "I know what happens here Daleks, i know your plan and i know what will transpire over the next hundred years of the Doctors life, so tell me, set by who?" i continued, rearing back onto the primeinister, the seething anger boiling inside me from seemingly no where.

"Calm down now" The Doctor muttered, almost as if he was worried.

"Not even we know that, Void Walker" The Dalek said, "Only another born of the Dark can answer, now tell me Doctor, What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" It said, addressing the Doctor for the first time.

My head was a rush and i tuned my self out. What was happening? Void Walker? Born of darkness? None of it made any sense, i hadn't even thought any of this had existed until at least six hours ago.

I was broken out of my thoughts when all of a sudden music began to blare through the room.

"What is the noise? Explain. Explain. " A white supreme Dalek demanded from beside the Priminester. I only now realized that everyone had moved around a great big hole in the ship, a stream of light emerging from a big projector and onto the land below.

"Er, it's me" Commented the doctor, holding up his right hand and grinning.

"Sorry, what?" Rory exclaimed, looking at the Doctor with a face of pure confusion.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this."He said, rushing back up to me and giving me a quick smile, i grinned back, knowing who was on the other side. I gave a little chuckle, knowing how important the girl on the other end would become.

" Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" He asked the Daleks, who just stared blankly at him. The Doctor gave a sigh and i stepped back, giving him access to a control panel and leaning against the Priminister Daleks pod, my previous anger vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

" Hello? Hello? Carmen" The Doctor said excitedly, twisting two knobs on the control panel frantically. "Hello?" he tried again. "Come in, Carmen" He tried a final time, hanging his head and seemingly giving up on the contact all together.

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?" Came a response at last, the Doctors head shot up, a look of excitement and elation on his face.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear." The Doctor replied, turning back to me and the Priminister dalek and sticking out his tongue."Identify yourself and report your status." The Doctor said, sounding as if he was on the bridge of laughing like a school girl.

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" The Girl replied again, sounding as unbelieving as the Doctor looked.

The Doctor gave out a sly chuckle before saying "Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real."

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." Came the reply again, my grin only widened.


End file.
